


It was a stormy day~

by forestmonger



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of angst, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Comforting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Soft Stucky, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers comforting a sad Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Flufff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stucky angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestmonger/pseuds/forestmonger
Summary: Bucky Barnes isn’t feeling great, (emotionally wise) and it’s a good thing his boyfriend Steve Rogers is there
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	It was a stormy day~

**Author's Note:**

> This ones a little longer then my other short story, hopefully y’all like it. I had to summon all of my motivation to finish it, but I think it’s the best I’ve written so far 😂

It was a cold, stormy day. The grey clouds hung in the sky, and even darker ones drifted in the edges. It was really the perfect weather for how Bucky felt. The nightmares had been relentless last night, dragging him from sleep every time he was able to shut his eyes and drift off. Eventually, at 5am, he’d given up on the hope of sleeping and shuffled downstairs for coffee. 

He missed Steve. It had only been a week since he left the tower, finding the country more to his liking, yet ever since he was alone the night terrors and sleep paralysis had crept in to haunt him. He hadn’t gotten a full night of sleep since he’d gotten here, which was ridiculous. He knew his house was safe. Tony made sure it was, adding a new computer-person to his house, (he called her Sharon) and the walls were unbreakable, (hulk tested). And he was so thankful, he adored that Tony went out of his way to make sure Bucky felt comfortable, especially given their history. Yet, something was missing. Something prevented him from making his two-story country house his home. 

At 9am, a knock sounded on the front door. “Sharon? Who is it?” He asked, just to be cautious. “It appears to be Captain Rogers,” The voice said. Bucky frowned. He loved Steve, but he didn’t look great. From the glimpse in the mirror, Bucky had seen dark circles under his eyes and he looked a little paler than usual. He knew Steve would fuss over him like he was just a child. 

Still, he got up and shuffled towards the door, wrapped in a warm fuzzy blanket. Even though the blanket was wrapped around his arms and torso, the blast of cold air still shocked him as it blew past the figure standing in front of the door. Steve stood in a raincoat, with his hood up and his hands tucked into his pockets. “Hey, can I come in?” He asked. His view of Bucky was obscured by the hood, so he didn’t yet see how terrible his best guy looked. Bucky merely nodded and stepped aside to let him in, and he did, shaking the rain-water from his coat. “Sorry for showing up uninvited, the power is out in some of the city and Tony’s using the tower to give some people shelter. I just wanted to see if you were okay.” He explained as he shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the hook, then stomped his feet on the rug to get rid of the mud that had stuck to his black boots. “The power’s out in the city?” He questioned. Steve nodded, “Yeah, it’s surprising. It’s only a few parts of the city though. The traffic is hell, I left two hours early and I still was late.” He complained, looking up at his best guy. 

The smile fell off his face immediately as he took in Bucky’s tired eyes and pale face. His brow furrowed in confusion for a minute, then his features morphed into concern. “Buck..” he said, trailing off. Bucky looked away and started walking towards the kitchen. “Do you want anything to eat? I have tea too, if you want.” He started, trying to distract Steve and lead him away from the conversation he knew the blonde was about to start. Unfortunately, it didn’t work because when he turned, Steve’s baby blues were mere inches from his own. “Buck, how much sleep have you been getting?” He said, ignoring Bucky’s question. Bucky shrugged again. “Enough.” He turned back towards the cupboard, ignoring the feeling of Steve’s eyes boring into his back. “I have some chocolate, and coco. We could probably make some hot chocolate.” Steve frowned. “Stop trying to avoid the question Buck. How much sleep are you getting?” He asked again, a little more firmly this time. “I told you, I’ve been getting enough. I’m fine.” He stated, though even to his own ears it sounded like a lie. Steve grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, looking him in his eyes. “Bucky, stop lying to me.” He said softly. Bucky looked away and stared at the floor. “‘M not,” He mumbled, refusing to look his best friend in the eyes. Steve huffed and before Bucky could protest, picked him up and carried him bridal-style to the large couch. “Steve!” Bucky said, eyes wide. Steve ignored him and placed him on the couch. “Stay here.” He said firmly, reaching over to the loveseat parallel to the couch. Bucky scowled and glared at him, but stayed put. “I’m not a child Steve, I can take care of myself.” He said, but didn’t object when Steve lifted his head and placed a pillow under it before walking towards the closet where Bucky kept his array of blankets. “Evidently you can’t, because you didn’t even call me when the nightmares started again. You’ve been taking your meds, right?” He looked over the blankets and started plucking a few big, fluffy ones from the shelves. 

His meds. He had forgotten about them. No wonder his nightmares had spiked recently. Steve turned and looked at Bucky with his eyebrow raised. “Well have you?” He asked again. Bucky didn’t make eye contact as he gave a tiny shake of his head. He heard Steve sigh and knew he was giving him his Captain-America-Is-Disappointed face he used on Tony almost everyday. He walked over to the table and deposited his pile of blankets on it, before asking “They’re in your bathroom, right?” He looked up, startled. “Steve I can get them myself-” “No Buck. Let me take care of you, alright?” He said, as if he was explaining something simple to a child. Bucky reluctantly nodded and Steve smiled, rushing up the stairs towards the bathroom. Bucky decided that he might as well make some coco, so he unraveled himself from the blanket and got up, shuffling towards the kitchen to put on the kettle. Everything was so different, rather then fill an actual kettle up and put it on the stove like they used to do, all he had to do was fill a fancy one with water and flick a switch to heat up the water. After the kettle was on, he reached over to the cabinet and got the coco out, and he started to reach for the measuring spoons before Steve’s hand caught his wrist. He whirled around in panic for a moment, before relaxing upon seeing Steve’s face. And then immediately tensing up again at the look on his face. “I thought I told you to stay on the couch.” He said quietly, eyes narrowed. Bucky huffed. “I wanted hot chocolate.” He retorted, trying to turn back around to get what he needed, only to be stopped short by Steve’s iron grip. He seethed at him for a second before Steve brought his hand too tenderly cup Bucky’s cheek. “Just let me do this for you Buck,” He said softly. Bucky leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, and just nodded. “Okay,” He whispered, cracking open his eyes to stare at his friend. Steve smiled, giving him a quick peck on his forehead, and turned to the place where he stored his cups and grabbed one from the shelf, then turning to the sink to fill it up with water. Bucky’s mouth suddenly felt dry as he realized he hadn’t drank water for a few days. “Go sit on the couch Buck,” Steve instructed and Bucky found himself compelled to obey. He shuffled towards the couch and plopped down onto the black, soft material. He sat there with his shoulders slumped and his hands resting on his knees. His eyes felt heavy all of a sudden and his limbs felt heavy. 

Bucky snapped out of his trance when Steve kneeled beside him and held up a glass of water and his med, one white pill. “Open up Buck,” he said and Bucky opened his mouth without a second thought. Steve placed the bitter-tasting pill on his tongue and asked him to tilt his head back so he could swallow the pill alongside the cool tasting water. When Steve attempted to pull it away, Bucky reached up and grabbed it, pulling it closer to his face and taking large gulps of the clear liquid. Steve had to yank the glass away from him, “You have to breath.” He said sternly, starting to rub Bucky’s back. Bucky nodded and started taking deep breaths, following Steve’s gentle instructions. “You were trying to make some hot chocolate, right?” Steve asked him gently. Bucky nodded. “Okay, how about I make it and we can drink some together, you just stay here and stay warm, okay?” Bucky nodded again, and Steve rose and walked over the stack of blankets and picked them up, unraveling them only to wrap Bucky in so many of them he could barely wiggle his arms. He gave Steve a look, and Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Stevie, I can’t move.” He said. It was technically true, though they both knew Bucky could get out of the cocoon if he wants too. Steve laughed a little and smiled at him before turning back towards the kitchen. “That’s the point, Buck.” He said. 

Bucky snuggled in his blanket burrito and closed his eyes. Distantly, he heard the kettle go off and Steve pouring the hot water into two different mugs. He could barely hear it over the large crack of thunder that sounded outside. Not soon after, a bolt of lightning shot through the air, illuminating the room with a bright, white light for a few moments. When the light vanished, so did the electricity. All the lights in the house blinked out, leaving them both in the dark. It was silent for a few moments while both their eyes adjusted to the dark. Bucky didn’t know why but his heart sped up, and his eyes starting to dart around the room. “Steve?” He called out, panic seeping into his voice. “I’m right here Buck, the power went out. I’ll be there in a second.” Bucky nodded, even though Steve couldn’t see him. After a few moments, Bucky called for Steve again, more panic edgining into the word. “I’m almost done Buck, I promise. Just give me a minute, it’s almost done. I’m just putting the milk in now,” He assured him, only Bucky was getting more and more distressed, his eyes darting frantically around the room, trying to make out the dark shapes that littered the space. “ _ Steve.”  _ He whispered frantically, his chest beginning to rise and fall a little faster than usual. But, before Bucky could spiral down further, Steve was at his side and petting his hair soothingly. “I’m here, we’re safe, don’t worry, we’re just in the house,” He said gently, whispering the words into Bucky’s ear. He pulled his head onto his lap and started to play with his hair, threading his fingers through the long brown locks. Bucky shut his eyes and forced his body to relax, letting the tension seep from his body every time Steve shushed him or spoke to him softly. “We have to wait for the hot chocolate to cool for a few minutes, okay? The power will probably be on soon, don’t you worry, okay? I can light some candles if you want,” Steve offered. Bucky’s eyes widened and he shook his head, hands clawing at the inside blanket. “Don’t leave,” He said quickly. He didn’t want to be in the dark alone anymore, he wanted Steve and his blue eyes always close. Steve’s eyes softened and he continued petting Bucky’s hair, “Okay, Buck I’m here. I won’t leave you again, I promise, I’m here.” Bucky closed his eyes again and snuggled against Steve’s warmth, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Steve deemed the hot chocolate cool enough, and helped Bucky get into a sitting position and lifted the mug to his lips, giving the soft order of ‘drink.’ Bucky did, of course. Steve had found the best recipe for hot chocolate online and would not share it with anyone, so he naturally made the best. It wasn’t hot, it was just warm. It warmed Bucky all the way down to his toes and he hummed a little. Above him, he heard Steve chuckle. “Like it?” He asked jokingly, but Bucky nodded his head anyways. Steve smiled and set down the mug on the table, then went to grab his own. “I think this is one of my best,” He commented after taking a sip. Bucky wiggled in his burrito, trying to get his hands free so he could drink more of the warm drink. Steve shifted, putting down the mug he had been using. “What?” He asked, already knowing what Bucky wanted. The brunette glared at him, and Steve chuckled, going to grab Bucky’s mug. He lifted it to his lips and Bucky drank, only pausing when Steve pulled it away. Occasionally, Steve would grab his mug and drink, but mostly it was him pressing the warm drink to Bucky’s lips, making sure Bucky was satisfied before himself. It was one of the many reasons he loved his Stevie. He always put others before his own well being. Bucky always admired him for it. Until the war, where it became an issue. His Steve, stronger, faster, taller, jumping into battle without a plan or anything to wield besides his shield. It always made Bucky anxious (to say the very least) and they all must of lectured him about ten times each. The words never got through to him though. The only times Steve would ever listen was when Bucky had him over his knee, or facedown on the bed, or really any occasion where they could have sex. Those were the memories he cherished the most. 

It had been hard, moving away from his boyfriend. Yet, where he used to find comfort in the city he now only found anxiety and stress. He made the mistake of mentioning this to his therapist once, how the large crowds and loud noises made him want to shrink down into nothing. She immediately suggested he moved someplace else, and he originally denied the idea. But it was Steve who convinced him to move, to get away from the things that were stressing him out. Bucky had reluctantly agreed, but Steve had to stay behind in the city, to fight crime with the rest of the Avengers. He knew it had only been a week away from Steve, but waking up to the coldness on the other side of the bed made his chest hurt. He called Steve everyday, sometimes for hours, but it never really helped. Mostly, when he was feeling sad, he just sulked, moving around the house like a ghost. 

He broke out of his thoughts when he felt Steve pressing the mug against his lips, and he drank the last gulp of the chocolatey beverage. “We can’t really play music on the stereos, but I have my phone if you want to listen to anything.” Steve offered, putting down the mug again and continuing to pet Bucky’s hair. He felt better, felt warm, so he mumbled; “My phone’s on the counter,” and smushed his face into a pillow. Steve kissed his head and carefully moved Bucky from his lap. He got up and practically ran to the kitchen. Bucky sniggered, the thought of Steve running to the kitchen for a phone funny to him for some reason. “What you’ laughing about?” Steve demanded upon hearing Bucky’s giggling. “Nothing, punk.” He said, beginning to untangle himself from the blankets Steve had wrapped him in. Steve plopped down beside him, mumbling a small “Jerk” and handing Bucky his phone when he got his arms free. Bucky placed his thumb on the small button on the phone to unlock it, silently marveling on how you could unlock something with your  _ thumb  _ now. He went to the music app, and beside him Steve snickered. Bucky turned to glare at him. “What?” He asked, and Steve pointed to the playlist he called ‘Songs I’d murder people too.’ Bucky rolled his eyes. Tony had made a joke a while ago, commenting on how he’d “100% murder someone to this song.” It was the first time Tony and Bucky had truly laughed together, so they’d both made a playlist of songs that they agreed would be the songs you’d murder someone too. Ironically, most of them were upbeat songs like ‘Everybody talks’ and ‘Lollipop.’

Today, though, Bucky clicked on his KALEO playlist, and started to play one of the more somber songs,  _ ‘Vor í vaglaskógi.’ _ He hit play and put his head back, closing his eyes and listening to the music as it flowed through the room. Steve sighed. “Why do you always pick the most morbid music?” He questioned. Bucky poked him. “It’s not morbid, it’s beautiful. I can show you morbid if you want.” He remarked. Bucky did have a fondness for dark songs, he just found them much prettier than the usual songs he’d heard. Fallout boy was the exception. “It’s pretty morbid Buck.” Steve said, looking him in his eyes. Bucky only raised his eyebrows at him. “I’m sorry I don’t like peppy songs, Captain America.” He said. “Then again, I suppose you would...” Bucky said, trailing off. Steve looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asked, confusion etched into his features. Bucky smirked and started in a low voice, “ _ Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way? _ ” 

The effect was immediate. Steve’s face turned bright red, the blush spreading all the way to his ears. “Shut up!”He teased. Bucky’s smirk only grew, turning into a wide grin. “ _ Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day? _ ” He sang a little louder, enjoying the way Steve blushed, not meeting Bucky’s eyes. “Oh my god Bucky, you’re ridiculous!” He said, but he was laughing anyways. “ _ Who will campaign door-to-door for America?” _ Bucky continued, smiling wider. “Did you seriously memorize that whole song?” Steve asked in disbelief. Bucky sighed and nodded. Steve burst into laughter, tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes. “It helped with the whole remembering thing!” He insisted over Steve’s howls of laughter. When Steve’s laughter died down, ‘ _ Can’t go on without you _ ’ was playing, so they snuggled up together and closed their eyes.

They drifted off to the sound of rain pounding against the glass and the soft music dancing through the room. Bucky felt a lot better with his Stevie. 


End file.
